


KISS HIM

by rosy_peachez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_peachez/pseuds/rosy_peachez
Summary: All the third years end up in the same college, 3 people in a dorm room. Love. Heartbreak. Decisions.
Relationships: A fuckin mess
Kudos: 1





	1. Biographies

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance

INFORMATION 

Name: Daichi Sawamura  
Age: 21  
Major: Criminology  
Sexuality: Bi-curious  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Opinion on college: “Yeah I love college, I love school in general.”

Name: Sugawara Kōshi  
Age: 20  
Major: Psychology  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Pronouns: He/She/They  
Opinion on college: “I hate it and love it. Really depends on the situation and my mood.”

Name: Asahi Azumane  
Age: 21  
Major: Design  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Pronouns: He/They/Xe  
Opinion on college: “It’s... alright... I guess?”

Name: Kuroo Tetsurō  
Age: 21  
Major: Biology  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Opinion on college: “Man, I don’t really like college, but I don’t wanna be a vagrant either.. so like, eh?”

Name: Yaku Morisuke  
Age: 20  
Major: Economics  
Sexuality: Gay  
Pronouns: He/They  
Opinion on college: “I like it! It’s really fun, at least for me.”

Name: Kai Nobuyuki  
Age: 20  
Major: Clinical Psychology  
Sexuality: Greysexual  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Opinion on college: “I can’t say it’s my favorite thing, but I wanna get a good job to earn money and stuff!”

Name: Oikawa Tooru  
Age: 21  
Major: Astronomy  
Sexuality: Gay  
Pronouns: He/They/She  
Opinion on college: “It’s... hard to explain. Me and college have a complicated relationship.”

Name: Matsukawa Issei  
Age: 20  
Major: Accounting  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Pronouns: He/Xe  
Opinion on college: “Fuck college. I’m only doing this shit for my parents.”

Name: Hanamaki Takahiro  
Age: 20  
Major: Architecture  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Pronouns: He/They  
Opinion on college: “Eh... it’s okay.”

Name: Iwaizumi Hajime  
Age: 21  
Major: Human Resources Management  
Sexuality: He doesn’t like labels  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Opinion on college: “I don’t like it very much. But to get a good job, I need it.”

Name: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
Age: 21  
Major: Dance  
Sexuality: Demisexual  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Opinion on college: “I like it.”

Name: Tendō Satori  
Age: 20  
Major: Photography  
Sexuality: Omnisexual  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Opinion on college: “It’s cool! I like it a lot, and here’s a little secret; all the teachers are MILFs and DILFs.”

Name: Eita Semi  
Age: 21  
Major: Accounting  
Sexuality: Asexual  
Pronouns: He/They  
Opinion on college: “It’s good. The place is clean and the teachers are nice.”

Name: Bokuto Kōtarō  
Age: 21  
Major: Culinary Arts  
Sexuality: Omnisexual  
Pronouns: He/They  
Opinion on college: “I love it here. Like so much. I kind of miss Akaashi though. But it’s still cool because there’s still a bunch of cool people.”

Name: Kita Shinsuke  
Age: 20  
Major: Psychology  
Sexuality: Greysexual  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Opinion on college: “It’s nice.” And then the cutest smile EVER

Name: Aran Ojiro  
Age: 21  
Major: Secondary Education  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Opinion on college: “Er... it’s.. hm. Hard to explain. I like and don’t at the same time.”

DORMS

Room 1: Matsukawa, Suga, Kuroo  
Room 2: Yaku, Tendō, Iwaizumi  
Room 3: Aran, Ushijima, Makki  
Room 4: Asahi, Kita, Oikawa  
Room 5: Daichi, Kai, Semi, Bokuto


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, yes. This is where this whole shit show begins.

Step... Step... Step...

Footsteps echoed throughout the dark hallway. 

Step.. Step..

The footsteps got faster and heavier, urgency laced in the sound.

Step. Step. Step.

A tall and built figure hung over the boy. It possessed light brown hair, and from what he could see, brown eyes. A sense of familiarity rushed over him. This was a person he knew, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Beep... Beep... 

An annoying beeping began to ring in his head. The figure’s nude body stopped on front of him. The porcelain skin shining against the dim silver lights lined up on the walls of the seemingly endless hallway. His tanned arms reached out to trace the hourglass body in front of him.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The quiet but annoying beeping soon turned into a loud pulsating alarm. Alarm... this wasn’t real, was it? Even though he could see his hands touched the body, he couldn’t feel it, as if his fingers were numb. 

The smell of melted chocolate and buttercream wafted into the place. The beeping seemed as if it was yelling at him at that point. Yet he didn’t leave his dream state. Until something.. someone else was yelling at him.   
“....jime! Hajime!”

It was the voice of his roommate, Yaku Morisuke.

College time.

KISS HIM

BY: @rosy_peachez

Today was the day that Miyagi-ken University started. The students had been assigned their dorms already, since the middle of summer, to be exact. Some of them have even.. gotten comfortable with each other already. College kids, huh. It was early morning, and it was already time to rise. Classes started at 8:30 am, and it was just 5:30. Groggy yawning could be heard in the hallways, and footsteps going from left to right. Some students woke extra early to head down to the on-campus cafe. Some stayed in their dorms and made their own food. “Aw shiiiit, school’s starting already...” Tendō let out with a loud groan-like yawn. They were wrapped in a grey robe, with  
nothing but dark blue boxers underneath. Humming while flipping pancakes, was Yaku, wearing a shirt that was way too huge for his small and fragile physique. The red-haired male sat at one of the stools in front the island, staring the the shorter making the food, giving him this weirdly loving smile. Oh god, Iwaizumi knew that look all too well. 

“Did.. did you guys hook up?..”

“...”

“...Yeah.”

“Satori!” 

“What? He asked.”   
They began to bicker like a married couple; while Iwaizumi watched and laughed.

Meanwhile, in another dorm, silence floated around. All the people who dwelled there were asleep. Kuroo, Matsukawa, and Sugawara were resting on the floor, a rather heated-looking game of Monopoly laid out in front of them. They had stayed up late playing it. Little green houses, red hotels, metal playing pieces, and title deeds were spread everywhere. Loud snores erupted from each of their lips. Kuroo was sat up against the chair, Matsukawa laid in between his thighs, while Suga had his arms wrapped around Mattsun’s waist, his head laid in.. a questionable place. 

In the room next door, Aran and Ushijima were sipping on their cups of black coffee awkwardly. There was no cream or sugar packs to alter the flavor. Makki sat in between them, gulping down some green tea. They hadn’t gotten to know each other like most of the other students had. 

“So... what’s you guys’ names?”

“I’m Aran.”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi. I don’t mind any nickname, but please don’t call me Ushy-Gushy-Pussy.”

“....Ushy-Gushy... pussy?- Um, anyways, I’m Hanamaki, You can just call me Makki. Unless you don’t want to call me that. Completely fine. Just don’t nickname me something weird, like Munscruncious.. Makki.. or something.”

The awkwardness rose again. What was there to say after that? 

“...What’s y’all zodiac sign?”

Kita and Oikawa were chatting it up about the aces of their volleyball team in highschool “No but you don’t understand, his fuckin’ biceps dude! I want him to fuckin’ crush me with those.” Oikawa chirped. He could probably go on and on about how much he wanted to bite a chunk out of Iwaizumi’s biceps. “No no but Aran’s thighs, and his lips, ugh. I wanna be executed with those things.” You can take a man from the locker room, but you can’t take the memories of glimpses of thighs and abs. While all this happened, an ex-ace sat on the couch opposite from the pair. “Ah, um, are we going to get ready for school?” They turned to him, and their mood deflated. 

“Ugh. School.”

“Ah, almost forgot. We should get ready. Are we going down to the cafe?”

“I, I don’t see why not.”

“But.. biceps..”

“Later, we’ll talk more later.”

In the other, and last room, Bokuto screamed at Semi for sitting on his golden balloon that the First and Second years of Fukurodani gave him before he left. 

“YOU THINK, YOU THINK FOR HAVING DIP-DYED HAIR GIVES YOU THE PRIVILEGE TO SIT ON PEOPLE’S SHIT? NO, IT DOESN’T.”

“But I didn’t see th-“

“NO, NO, NO, DON’T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT EXCUSE ABOUT YOU ‘DiDnT sEe iT’. YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE YOU HOT TOPIC BITCH.”

“BUT WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT ON PURPOSE?”

“I DONT FUCKIN’ KNOW, ACE PEOPLE ARE WEIRD.”

“Hey, I think that’s a bit fa-“

“NO, SHUT THE FUCK UP, IM GOING TO SCHOOL.”

“What an asshole.”

Daichi, Semi, and Kai stood in silence. That was an interesting introduction.

TIME: 7:53 am  
WEATHER: Moderate temperatures, a few grey clouds floating around in the sky.

Most of the students were up and out, since class started in 37 minutes. Some classes started a bit earlier, so a handful of them were already rushing to get there.   
Yaku and Tendō were really clinging to each other. They looked quite odd together, since one was wearing a brown-centered outfit, and the other wore all black. Iwaizumi stayed off to the side, holding a hot cappuccino in a take-out cup.

The trio that got close to no sleep came out of their room looking like shit. Kuroo stumbled around almost falling over twice, Suga leaned on Mattsun’s tall figure, he seemed like he could fall asleep right there, leaning on the brunette’s shoulder, and, well, Mattsun looked the worse out of the three. His naturally tired look mixed with eye bags and crusties tied in his eyelashes didn’t create a nice look for him. Two out of his three pieces of outer clothing were inside out, and his horrible posture began to show. You could tell that he wasn’t a fan of waking up early.

Makki, Aran, and Ushijima actually began to warm up to each other. They liked talking about music, actually. They chatted about their favorite artists and songs. Makki was more on the alt-rock/indie side, while Aran preferred pop and R&B. Surprisingly, Ushijima was more on the rap and lo-fi scene. 

“Have you guys ever listened to Arctic Monkeys? Dude, they’re soooo good. Also, The Neighborhood, I may not be bisexual, but god, I resonate with Sweater Weather so much.”

“Yeah I’ve heard of them both, but Summer Walker? Ella Mai? J. Cole? Indica? PnB Rock? Joji? SZA? They’ll always be superior, in my opinion.” 

“I really like Cardi B and Megan Thee Stallion, a lot of their songs are catchy, but some of the lyrics are.. questionable. I also like Saweetie, ppcocaine, Yung Gravy, and DPR Live.”

As Kita promised, he and Oikawa continued talking about their aces. Since he was feeling a bit bold, Oikawa wore a white knee-length skirt with a dark green, long-sleeved shirt. He earned catcalls from girls, guys, and people who were somewhere in between. 

“Hey, Tooru, your femininity is showing.”

“Shut up Kita, your masculine enby-ness is showing.”

It was true, Kita was dressed in baggy cuffed jeans, a black and white striped shirt, with black retro sunglasses and sliver rings. Their hair was wet and curled at the ends.

“Oh shut up, twink.”

“HEY!”

“Am I wrong?”

Asahi, well Asahi was clinging on to Daichi for his life. “Why is everyone so.. I don’t know.. weird?” Poor him, he was dressed like a basic guy. White t-shirt, blue jeans jacket, matching pants, white sneakers. Pretty standard.

“Azu, why are you clamping down on my arm?”

“There’s a bunch of emos here? What do you mean ‘why’? Why not? Koushi looks half-dead.”

“Fair point.”

The two grey haired fellows were still having a temper tantrum, they refused to look at each other, and Kai was just trying to make them stop acting so childish and talk normally.

College.. sucked for some.  
It felt great for a few.  
But the unanimous thought was;

SIGH.


	3. Sleepytown

The college day finally started. Students were rushing to classes. Freshmen and Sophomores ran to their core studies, while juniors and seniors simply waltzed on their way to their majors. Unluckily for the group of ex-volleyball players, they were freshmen. Classes started in a matter of minutes, and some couldn’t get out of their sleep state. Specifically Kuroo, Suga, and Matsukawa. 

“Dude... why do I feel high right now...” Suga said, slurring every word into each other. “I...I dunno man, I’m just fuckin’ tired..” Mattsun responded. Kuroo nodded in agreement, way too tired to say anything. The three were known for making stupid decisions, and they decided to cling on to that reputation. “We’re so fuckin’ stupid, today’s the first day of the rest of our lives, and we already fucked it up.” Suga said, finally easing off of Matsukawa, but still finding it hard to stand on his own. “Just relax, it’s not the end of the world, we can just skip it for today and go tomorrow. One day out of four years isn’t gonna do shit.” It was easy for Matsukawa to brush things like this off. His ex-captain was pretty much a pushover, and bribery towards him took no less than a blowjob. How did he know that? Experience. It was time for Kuroo to finally put his say into all of this. “We.. should probably go to class.” Kuroo resorted to just lean on the railing of the stairs. All the others had left the trio behind in the cold autumn air. 

“Eh.. we should, but do we really want to?”

“..Not really.”

“I’m torn between yes and no.”

“Come on, Tetsu, don’t be so boring. We’ll have fun.” Mattsun teased at Kuroo, poking his rather pale cheek. The dark haired fellow’s eyes were in the opposite direction of where Mattsun was standing. “Don’t be such a buzzkill. Nobody’s gonna wanna be friends with you if you’re so uptight.” It was a matter of time before he broke. Matsukawa could feel it. He knew exactly what to do to persuade people. He began playing with one of Kuroo’s dark strands or hair, purposely trying to annoy him. 

“Okay! Fine, we’ll skip.”

“See Koushi, I told you my seduction technique always works.”

“I was not seduced by that at all.” 

“Oh shut up, you’re built like a rooster.”

“And you’re built like a toaster, but you don’t see me telling everyone about it.”

“OKAY GUYS, where are we gonna go first?” Suga cut in, being the peacemaker he is.  
“We could go back to our dorm, get high, and do whatever we want, we could go for a drive, or we could go to some place like a trampoline park or something.” Mattsun responded, quite quickly. Suga had his arms around each of their shoulders, hunching them both down to his height. Both of them were over 6 feet tall, and had horrible posture, being brought down to 5’8 hurt. A lot. But they endured it for Suga’s sake. “I mean, I don’t see any harm in doing all three.” Kuroo inquired. 

“Sounds like a plan!”

“So... who’s driving?”

“Definitely not you, Matsu.”

“Suga, do ya hear something? It’s like this annoying.. buzzing, and there’s this weird stench as well.”

“HEY!” 

“Calm down ladies, I’ll drive.”

Meanwhile, in the men’s bathroom, a whole other thing was happening. Moans echoed throughout the tiled walls. What a disaster; and to think all of this would happen on the very first day.

[skip to the 5th chapter if you don’t wanna see the nsfw content <33]


	4. Bathroom Business

It was Kita and Oikawa. They really hit it off, huh. In the stall closest to the wall, Kita sat on the closed toilet seat, Oikawa sitting on their lap. Except the little white skirt he was wearing, maybe 30 minutes ago, was hung over the stall door. Hickeys lined down his neck, trailing down to his chest. Kita’s hand was groping Oikawa’s thighs, their face buried in his neck, creating more and more problems for the brunette to cover up. Both of them were beyond hard, pre-cum already spilled out their tips. Oikawa couldn’t choke anything out of his mouth, only cries and attempts at moaning Kita’s given name. Kita was already six inches deep, 3 more inches to go. But the boy on top of them didn’t have much patience, he began bouncing, up, down, up, down, at a slow pace. Oikawa was near screaming, when Kita began thrusting their hips up at the same pace. Soon, they began to go faster and faster. They were both near their climax point. Oikawa clinged onto Kita’s back, digging his nails in to make an imprint. Just like that, they both came. Oikawa’s splattered on his and Kita’s stomach, while Kita’s was just where you would expect it to be. Deep in Oikawa, pushing against his prostate. They were both breathing heavily, sweat pouring down their foreheads.

“This still makes us friends.. right?”

[end]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to make it not too sexual and descriptive


	5. Best Friends

Walking out of the bathroom, we’re two lucky people. Kita and Oikawa. Oikawa’s legs trembled every few seconds, and he pulled the collar of his sweater up every few seconds. Kita on the other hand, was surprisingly good at hiding his urges. Other than their hair being a little messy, you couldn’t tell they’d been doing anything sinister. 

“Well uh.. I’m off to my classes.”

“Have a good day.”

“See ya after school?”

“Sure.”

They gave each other a seemingly sweet smile, and went in opposite directions.

Well..  
Oikawa kind of limped but, you get the point.

Makki and Aran ended up in the same core classroom, giving them both time to yap about music, but in morse code. Yes, they both knew morse, oddly coincidental. The quiet taps on their desks roughly translated to things about Gorillaz, Jazmin Bean, and Nirvana. They were a confusing pair, but they fit each other nicely. 

In a math classroom, Iwaizumi and Tendou were chatting about.. anything, really. Well, it was more Tendou ranting to Iwaizumi, who was doing his work while listening intently. Tendou was a nice person to be around. He’s the type of person you could listen to talk forever, and you’d never get annoyed. It was a pretty cool vibe. Their teacher was pretty much a hippie, and didn’t much care about talking in class, he just gave them busy work and sat on his desk, smoking blunts. That was probably illegal, but nobody wanted to complain. Having a stoner hippie teacher was pretty cool. 

While that was happening, Yaku got stuck next to Ushijima, who literally couldn’t separate jokes and seriousness. Every time Yaku tried to crack a joke or say something sarcastic, Ushijima took it a little too seriously. Was this really one of the greatest volleyball players in all of Japan? It was a bit hard to believe. But after talking to him for a while, Yaku got a little used to his habits. By the end of class, the were like best friends.


End file.
